New professor and New friends
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Jessica Constantine is the twin of john Constantine. She's hired as the new DADA professor in Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year. But that means new dangers and new friends for the BWL. Jessica is struggling to keep her soul from Perdition after failing to save her daughter from a demon, but when Voldermort hears of the famed exorcist, he's determined to kill her as well as Harry.


Harry Potter glanced up at the staff table in Hogwarts' Great Hall, the only seat empty was the Defense against the Dark Arts seat again. Ron was too busy stuffing his face to take notice of the absent teacher and Hermione looked disgusted.

As Dumbledore rose to speak, a dirty blonde haired woman in a scruffy looking trouser suit and beige trench coat walked in "so sorry Professor, got caught up with the usual problem" she apologised. Dumbledore smiled at the woman "please give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Jessica Constantine" the students gawked at Jessica, yeah she wasn't the smartest looking girl, her attitude towards people stunk at times. Still, it could be worse with Lucifer, her dad.

Harry turned to Hermione as Professor Constantine sat next to Snape at the table "could you smell the smoke on her?" Ron rudely whispered, Harry glanced up at Jessica, but she hadn't heard what Ron said "she's the last of the Laughing Magicians bloodline, oh my god!" Hermione whispered in realisation, Harry looked confused.

"Harry, she's half demon. Her father is Lucifer himself" Harry looked confused again "but she looks so normal" he said, Hermione nodded "because she's half human as well."

"Don't like her, she looks like a scruff" Ron said with his mouth stuffed full of food as usual. Harry looked disgusted at his best friend. "We haven't even started yet, I wonder what she's like" Hermione said, glaring at Ron with disgust.

Jessica was welcomed well by the staff, minus Snape as usual, but he was worse towards her than he had been to Lupin. Jessica was the daughter of the Devil and Dumbledore had hired her to teach.

Jessica liked how the staff were kind to her and still treated her like she was human still. When she'd found out about her biological father, she'd felt she had been condemned to Perdition from birth. Gabriel didn't help with the fact she was born half demon and constantly rubbed it in her face that her father would collect her soul when she died from Lung Cancer.

But Lucifer loved his daughter, Jessica discovered that when Gabriel had tried to get back at her for making him look like a fool. Lucifer had stepped in and told Gabriel to leave Jessica alone or he'd send the angel to Perdition.

The students were dismissed by Dumbledore and Jessica was taken to her quarters in the castle by Hagrid "Ah've missed you, Jessie" he said, Jessica grinned "likewise, Hagrid, been cursed since birth to go to Hell" she said, Hagrid shook his head "that dad of yours loves you and don't forget it" he said to her and left her to settle in again.

Jessica had to kick her smoking while she was teaching, but she was a chain smoker and couldn't help it. The students knew of her reputation and she could tell they were nervous to see her teaching.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower, Harry tossed fitfully in his sleep. He'd been having the same dreams since the end of the previous year and they were getting worse by the day. He jolted awake and wondered if Professor Constantine might be able to help him get rid of them.

He fell asleep again and woke up when Seamus Finnegan woke him "'ey, you been 'aving bad dreams again?" He asked, Harry nodded "yeah, just don't tell Ron. Something's up with him by the way he was acting last night" he said, Seamus nodded as Neville and Dean woke Ron up and they all got dressed in their uniforms for class.

"I wonder what Professor Constantine's gonna be like" Pavarti Patil said to Hermione as they ate their breakfast, Jessica was at the staff table in a cleaner looking suit and her beige trench coat wasn't anywhere to be seen, Hermione shrugged "like Moody, I think. But she was here at Hogwarts herself" she said, Lavender Brown's eyes widened "seriously, she came here?" Hermione nodded at her.

Harry looked at his time table for the year, he had Jessica after Potions with Snape. "Great, double potions on a Monday" he muttered. He glanced over at Jessica, who gave him a reassuring smile. He gave her a small smile in return.

Potions went less than the usual sneering and jeering at the Gryffindor students. Maybe Snape wasn't as bad as Harry had thought. He actually gave Harry a decant grade in his moonstone essay which Harry had done over the holidays.

Unknown to Harry, it was Snape who had convinced Dumbledore to hire Jessica to teach DADA. He knew Dumbledore was setting up the child to die when he was seventeen so he could have Harry's wealth.

The class ended and Harry walked up to Defence Against the Dark Arts class with the other Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's "hey Potter, is it true you're related to Constantine?" Harry gawked at Draco Malfoy "what? I never knew that!" He said, stunned at Malfoy. Malfoy nodded "it's on my family tree with your family" he said, Harry looked surprised "I didn't know we're related" he added, Malfoy shrugged "every pureblood is somehow related. But Jessica's different and it's not just because she's half demon. Her mum was the last of an ancient magical line that stems back to Ancient Greece" he whispered the last part so that only Harry heard what he said as Jessica came out and waved them to come in.

There was so many different symbols and books in the classroom, but there were also a few photographs on the walls. Harry glanced at one, it was of Jessica with, wait, was that _his mum and dad_? He tore his attention to Jessica as she introduced herself and told the students her class would be practical, not the theory that the ministry wanted her to teach the students. That was Jessica. She was born a rebel and would always be a rebel. No one ordered her around. Not even that prick of a snob, Gabriel. Manny, on the other hand, was different altogether. They still loved each other, but Jessica was still consumed with guilt over her lack of protection when it came to their daughter Astra. Jessica had failed as a mother to save her.

Yet, Jessica was Harry's godmother and he should've gone to Jessica when Lily and James had died, but that had been when Jessica had been in Ravenscar Mental Institution over Astra's death. When she was discharged and searched for Harry, she discovered that Sirius had been framed for their murder and Peter Pettigrew had faked his death after he betrayed Lily and James' location to Voldermort.

When Jessica was teaching, Harry noticed a toad-faced woman walk in and sit near to him "hem hem" Jessica looked confused from the board she was writing on and saw the woman "Delores, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She said, a look of distaste on her pretty face "why you are not teaching what the ministry had provided" Jessica snorted "this trash? Listen, I may come from America as that's where I've been living for the past few years since me dad died, but I know trash when I see it. This is like the scum of Liverpool" she said, the students noticed a carefully hidden scouse accent in her voice. Jessica turned her back on Umbridge and carried on with the lesson "any questions?" She asked, the students had many and most of them directed at Jessica's reputation as a Demonologist in the US "whoa, mate. It's 'ard to explain the whole angel/demon thing with me. I was just born with it. Yeah I came here to learn my magic, but I don't use my wand anymore." She explained, making her lighter float in her hands without a wand. Harry gawked and raised his hand "Harry?" She asked him, the tone of her voice was kind, almost like his aunt when his uncle was at work during the holidays and Dudley wasn't in.

He asked her how she was able to perform wandless magic "I was born able to do it. Me twin brother, John, he's the same. We're twins and in our family, it's rare for both twins to have magic" she explained as the bell rang and the students began to leave. Draco Malfoy walked up to Jessica "Professor, Harry's been having strange dreams lately. Hermione Granger told me that Seamus Finnegan had seen Harry tossing fitfully in his sleep" he told her, Jessica looked towards the boy "Harry, a word please? You're not in trouble" she said, then assured him when he saw the panicked expression on his face with a kind smile.

Harry nodded and asked Hermione to wait for him, she nodded and left. There was only Draco, Jessica and Harry left in the classroom "Mr Malfoy's just brought to my attention that you've been having strange dreams, have you told anyone?" Jessica asked, Harry looked stunned.

"How'd Malfoy know? He's in a different house to me" he said, Draco looked a little ashamed of himself "I overheard Hermione talking to Seamus and he'd said he had to wake you from two nightmares last night" he said, Harry groaned "I can't explain them, professor. It's almost as if _I'm_ Lord Voldermort in them" Jessica looked concerned "how do you wake from them?" She asked "my scar, it burns like hell…sorry, didn't mean to say that" he said, then blushed in shame over his language. Jessica laughed and assured him "you'll be hearing worse than that with me in a temper" Draco and Harry knew what she meant. Jessica was the foulest mouthed girl in existence. She just couldn't help it, she came from Liverpool and learned how to swear from the sailors that came into the port and the drunken rages that her father used to beat her and John.


End file.
